Like Romeo & Juliet
by ScrawledInk
Summary: Summary: Eli and Clare on prom night, But tragedy strikes and we find that Eli and Clare, might just not be able to escape the fact that they are indeed, Romeo and Juliet.


~ Like Romeo and Juliet~

**Summary:. Eli takes Clare to the prom, but of course the night doesn't end well. Are Eli and Clare truly Romeo and Juliet after all ? ;D **

**ELI'S POV: **

_I'm an idiot _I thought to myself as I waited outside of Clare Edwards's home, dressed as a prince on top of a carriage. _Not a fairytale huh?_

"Eli?" Clare's voice broke me from my thoughts and I looked up to see her mouth dropped wide open as she walked towards me. She looked perfect, a pretty blue dress to match her eyes with her hair curled to perfection. I took a step forward and hopped out of the carriage and onto the ground, so nervous I thought the ground might collapse underneath me.

"What's this?" She said taking everything in with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. It was better than her telling me to leave or worse ignoring me completely.

"Well, I'm not one for school dances, but it _is_ prom and I wouldn't dream of showing up without you on my arm. So what do you say? Forgive me just for the night, and then you can hate me again tomorrow morning." She looked down at the ground then back up at me.

"Fine, One condition." She said getting into the front of carriage and taking a seat and as I followed her.

"Which is?" I ask putting my arm around her shoulder and signaling the driver to head for the school.

"Promise me tonight won't end in disaster." Her voice got serious and a series of memories started to flood my mind. I was almost stabbed at Vegas Night by a psychopath trying to steal my girlfriend. I crashed Morty the night of the spring dance and our best friend was shot at last year's prom. Not so fun times.

"I promise." I hoped to the non-existent god I could keep that promise.

**PROM: **

Clare and I had gotten to the Dance about an hour ago, Things were going good, we had danced a lot, got some pictures taken, and I had Alli and Jenna attack me with questions. It wasn't the best time but Clare seemed to be having fun and as long as she was smiling it was all good.

"Eli." Clare whispered in my ear and she clung tight to me on the dance floor.

"Hmm?" I said backing away to look at her.

"Can I spend the night with you?" I've heard something very similar to this before…

"Of course, but only if you're sure, I mean maybe tonight isn't the night, Kind of cheesy don't you think? Losing your virginity on prom night, it won't be special. And I mean you've waited so long are you sure you want to throw away your vow, Bec-"She cut me off there by pressing her lips to mine.

"Eli, I'm sure. I'll meet you outside in a minute I'm going to go say goodbye to Alli and Jenna." And with that she walked off and so did I. That was our biggest mistake.

By the time I had gotten outside and called the guy to bring back the Carriage, I heard screams.

I turned around to look at the school, it went up in flames. No way. No fucking way. I stood there, just staring at the building listening to screams become less and less as the people inside started dying. Tears started streaming out of my eyes, _Clare. _I promised her, I promised her that tonight wouldn't end in disaster. Surely she's dead, surely everyone's dead. By the time I call 911 it won't even matter.

But I did, I called 911 and in a matter of minutes there they were, firefighters flocking into the building, hosing it down trying to put out the fire. Cop cars and there blue and red flashing lights surrounding the building along with concerned parents who had definitely lost their children this night. Then Cece and Bullfrog showed up. They ran up to me and locked me in their arms but I couldn't move. I should be dead. I should be dead too, I left her in there. I wasn't supposed to leave her, I shouldn't have left her. I was supposed to protect her.

"Come on baby boy, we have to head home." Cece said to me as she took my hand and led me to the car. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't speak, Cece held me the entire drive home and slept in my bed that night holding me in her arms.

**MORNING AFTER PROM:**

I woke up and Cece was gone, probably downstairs making me breakfast no doubt. I wouldn't be able to eat though, let alone even get out of bed. I don't need to know what happened at Degrassi last night, I don't need to see who lived because that would obviously be a small few or maybe even nobody. I looked over at my phone to see five new text messages and 6 missed calls, all probably from Adam who hadn't been at the Prom and was probably shitting his pants. I chucked my phone at the wall and got dressed. This is it for me. I'm done. I'm going to kill myself.

I deserve to die. Julia died because of me. Clare's dead because of me. I'm not waiting around for anyone else to die because of me. How will I convince my parents to let me leave the house alone? They'll know something's up, they won't trust me alone. I've got to try I guess.

"Morning mom, I think I'm going to take a walk around, Clear my head." She gave me a concerned look.

"Honey I don't think that's the best idea, how about you come eat some breakfast first." Of course.

"Mom please, I'm really not hungry, I'll be fine I promise." _Lie. _I walked over and gave her a hug and then walked out the door with a wad of cash.

**CLARE'S POV: **

"Mom, PLEASE. Let me go see Eli, he's probably worried sick and he isn't answering his phone! He'll think I'm dead! Who knows what he's thinking of doing with his Bi-polar disorder it's not even under control. "MOM!" I had been begging her for hours to let me go see Eli, But she thought that the emotional trauma from half the student body… passing away… in the fire last night was too much for me to handle. It was sad and terrifying of course, but Eli's the only one who can ever make me feel safe again and she just doesn't understand.

"Clare sweetie, Eli's going to be fine. I just don't want you going out and doing something stupid after what happened…" Forget this. Forget this, if she wouldn't let me go find Eli, I'd have to sneak out.

"Alright mom, I guess I understand. I'm going to take a shower and maybe lay down, you're right; I guess I'm not really up for anything big today." And with that, I walked upstairs, Grabbed my phone and climbed down the balcony.

**ELI's POV: **

Before I had moved to Degrassi I was good friends with one of Julia's cousins, He supplies almost any drug you can imagine, but his specialty is helping kids get "the easy way out." He's the reason for a lot of kid's suicides around my old home. I even asked him to give me something after Julia died but he just wouldn't agree. His mind could hopefully be changed today though…

After I'd reached his house I knocked on the door 4 times and kicked it once, He wouldn't have opened it otherwise.

"Eli! My man, come inside. What brings you to this shithole home of mine?" he said bringing me in for a hug letting me in.

"Listen Brett, I need something. Something to kill me as quick as possible And I need it today, soon." Brett furrowed his eyebrows.

"Haven't we had this conversation before? I care about you man, I can't help kill you." Maybe with a little more convincing…

"Please man, look you and I never see each other anymore, it's not like you're going to have to worry about missing me. Trust me Brett, I'm done. And if you don't give me something, I'll hang myself instead although I'd rather avoid the trouble of all that. I need something that I can't turn back on once it's in my system. Please. I'm begging you. You'd only be helping the world by getting rid of me." Brett shook his head but let out a sigh.

"Alright man, fine. But you promise me something? If you see Julia anywhere in the afterlife, if that even exists, you tell her I miss her tons alright?" I nodded and he headed into his bedroom to get what I need.

"Here, this could kill you in 20 seconds minimum on an empty stomach, if you've ate anything it'll take a little bit longer but should work nice and quick." He said as he handed me a brown bottle labeled as Cyanide.

"Thanks Brett, how much do I owe you? I have about 500 on me." I ask him pulling out the cash.

"It's usually 400 but for you, gimme 75." I handed him the cash.

"Thanks Brett, Wish me luck." I said running out the front door and starting on my journey back into Toronto. I wasn't that far from the abandoned church, and that seemed like the perfect place to go.

**CLARE'S POV: **

I didn't bother going to Eli's house, I knew he wouldn't still be at home; He could possibly be at the school, so I headed there first.

The fire last night was terrifying, some freshman decided to bring gasoline and a lighter and have some fun in the bathroom and he ended up lighting up the entire building. Some other kids and I got out the back of the building before we got caught up in the flames, But… Half the school got killed instantly by the flames spreading across the floor. Alli and Jenna being some of the ones killed…

Tears started falling out of my eyes, why did all this have to happen? It was supposed to be a perfect night.

I looked at the school, it was surrounded in yellow tape and Police were investigating the fire further. I circled the building but Eli couldn't be there, someone would have seen him and asked him to leave. So my next option was the Dot, but after checking there and asking around, still no luck. _The abandoned church. _He must be there, it's where he goes to think, to get away.

**ELI's POV: **

This is it. I'm really going to do it… I'm going to kill myself. What if Clare's alive? Maybe some of the students did survive the fire. No. No, distractions. Just drink it Eli, just Drink the goddamn poison and rid yourself from the world. Nobody needs you here, you ruin everything. You attract death, you're the reason for it. _Cam. Julia. Clare. _All my fault.

I took the tiny cork off the top of the bottle and took a sip of the poison, after a few seconds I started to feel like I couldn't breathe. This is it. This is the end.

_Death come quickly, so I can be with her A-S-A-P. _

**CLARE'S POV: **

"Eli?" I said walking into the woods back to the church, and then my eyes found him, lying on the stone floor, with a tiny bottle in his hands, eyes open, dead.

"ELI!" I screamed and started crying uncontrollably. No way. No fucking way. I ran over to him and looked at the bottle in his hands, _Cyanide, _There's still a little left. I can't imagine life without Eli, not anymore.

This is all my fault, If I had just left the building with him last night… If I had just…

No. No more thinking, this is it, I'm done.

I took a swig of the poison and lay down next to Eli holding his hand.

_Romeo! You drank the poisonous high fructose cola beverage, NO!_

_Star-Crossed, Not for long, I will see you in the afterlife Romeo. _


End file.
